A Certain Scientific Galaxy
by venom rules all
Summary: When a accident sends Mikoto Misaka and her friends to another galaxy they have to work together with Ratchet and Clank to find a way home, but also to help stop a villain from Ratchet and Clank's past before he destroys the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Accident and a new galaxy.**

Mikoto Misaka and her friends, Kuroko Shirai, Ruiko Saten and Kazari Uiharu had been invited to look at a new machine that was recently build form the latest technology of academy city.

They entered the lab and saw the machine that they where told was called 'The dimensional portal' which was said to be able to open portals to other dimensions.

"Wow its awesome" Uiharu said as she looked at the massive machine in front of her.

"So this thing is supposed to open portals to other worlds?" Mikoto asked.

"Well it hasn't been tested yet, but that's our goal" A female scientist answered "We are gonna test it now and you girls will be the first ones to see it".

Later they all stood behind protective glass, the machine started and a portal opened, but something was wrong, the portal started to go haywire.

"It's out of control, shut it off now" A scientist yelled.

"I'm trying the controls won't respond" another one said.

The 4 girls statered to get nervous, then the portal staterd to suck in everything around it.

"Everyone evacuate now" Kuroko yelled.

But then the glass was ripped away and the 4 girls didn't manage to grab a hold of something in time and all 4 of them were sucked in.

Next thing the 4 girls knew they hit a hard surface, when they got up and looked around their eyes went wide, they saw a city but it was not their city, the city had dark buildings and was surrounded by water that was as dark as the night sky.

"Where are we?" Saten asked.

"I don't know, what i do know however this sure isn't academy city" Mikoto said.

"What do you mean sissy" Kuroko asked.

But before she could say anything everyone heard explosions, they slowly made their way over to an edge and what they saw shocked them, it was a warzone.

Then they heard something behind them, they turned around and saw 4 robots that looked like ninjas standing there.

Mikoto slowly walked forward and asked "Excuse me but could you tell us where we are".

Then one of the robots threw something that looked like a throwing star, Mikoto was shocked but managed to dodge it.

"What are you doing?" Mikoto yelled.

Then one of the robots said "Potential threats detected, initiate annihilation".

Then all 4 robots pulled out dual lightsaber-like staffs and started to spin them around.

The 4 girls may not know if these robots are good or bad, but right now they had no other choice but to fight them.

.

That was the first chapter, hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls meet Heroes**

Everyone's favorite lombax had just destroyed a Tyhrranoid drop ship with his missile launcher, he smiled with satisfaction before his robot friend walked up to him.

"This is a weird" the robot said.

"Yeah, the blargs, Thugs-4-Less, Tyhrranoid and the gladiator robots from DreadZone all attacking at the same time, i don't think this is a coincidence" The lombax said suspicious.

"Incoming call from Ms. Apogee" the robot said as a screen came out of his belly.

"Ratchet, Clank, i have just been informed that a group of girls have been spotted near you" Talwyn Apogee said.

"Wait, are you telling me there are still civilians in the city?" Ratchet asked surprised.

"Perhaps they didn't hear the evacuation order" Clank said.

"Either way we must save them" Ratchet said, Clank nodded and jumped up on his back, then Ratchet activated his hover boots and took of.

Meanwhile the girls had their hands full with the ninja bots, Mikoto got frustrated that they just keep on dodging her lightning strikes, did she really need to use her railgun on them? Surely they won't be fast enough to dodge that.

She took out a coin and aimed it at the robot, then she flipped it up and when it came down she used her powers to lunch it 3 times the speed of sound right through the robot's chest making it explode.

'_Thats one down' _Mikoto thought, she looked towards her friends and saw that they where getting beat up by the other ninja bots, Kuroko's teleportation was not fast enough to deal with them.

Then Mikoto heard Saten scream, she looked and saw she was pinned down by one of the ninja bots foot and it was gonna kill her with it's staff.

"NO" Mikoto yelled as was going to send lightning at the robot until another jumped att her and tried to to slice her but she dodged only to receive a kick to her stomach.

Just as the ninja bot was about to kill Saten, something that looked like a wrench connected in its face knocking it's head clean of, all the girls and ninja bots looked and saw someone that almost looked like a big cat standing there with a smirk.

"picking on a group of kids, that's low, even for evil robots" Ratchet said as his face turned serious.

"LOOK OUT" Mikoto yelled as all the ninja bots ran towards Ratchet who only smiled and jumped just as they where about to slice him, however he had dropped a grenade just before he jumped so all the ninja bots got blown up.

With the ninja bots gone Ratchet walked up to the girls and asked "Are you girls alright?" they only stared at him making him raise an eyebrow "Was it something i said?".

"W-who are you? What are you? Where are we?" Mikoto finally asked.

"I'm a lombax, the name is Ratchet and this is Clank" Ratchet pointed at the robot who jumped off his back "And you are in Blackwater City, are you not from around here?".

The girls just continued to stare, they had not idea what else they could do, or what to make of this bizarre situation they where in.

.

**Sorry it took so long i have been busy. I hope you like it please review .**


End file.
